Sugar Rush Upgraded
by DareSheDevil
Summary: With the arcade game 'Sugar Rush' upgraded, there are more characters, tracks, and most importantly, DRAMA!
1. Meet Marzia RichePannii

"Who in the name of Milk-Shake was that?" Candlehead yelps as a speeding kart, never before seen, raced past her. Taffyta's voice came through the radio. A scream. One of anger and horror.  
"Who the taffy was that? They've knocked me right out of the race! That racer, whoever they may be, will pay for that!" She shouts. In the races that are held for a spot in the races when the arcade opens for the day, your kart won't regenerate back onto the track.  
"Damn, it's a completely new racer! You don't think it could be from the upgrade, do ya?" Rancis questions.  
The remaining racers cross the finish line, Rancis only just coming first. Furious, the original characters await the name of the racer that came second, the one who knocked some off track, and beat everyone but Rancis.

**'Marzia RichePannii'**

"You... You little brat! You knocked me outta the race!" Taffyta yells at the newbie.  
"My name is Marzia, not _Brat_, and, Sweetie, you should just respect the fact that I'm a more fab racer than you." The newbie proclaims,, removing her helmet. She shakes her head, her hair bouncing into place, and she grins.  
She adorns creamy brown eyes, and milky-brown hair, a single streak of chocolate brown. Her outfit is similar to the other girls, but a tad more unique. Tights, striped brown and white, brown boots, and a brown skirt very similar to Vanellope's, her hair scrunchy the same sorta style as her skirt. A simple milky-brown and light yellow top is worn, wrapped around her torso like a cardigan, but a more flaired hem.  
"Ugh, what is your candy, sweet, chocolate, whatever, anyway?" Candlehead asks.  
"Marzipan, duh." Marzia turns to sit on her kart door, and checks herself out in the mirror.  
"Not another mirror obsessed driver. Rancis is enough." Swizzle groans, getting a shout of "I still race better than you!" from Rancis.  
"Well, excuse me, but I do believe the 'mirror obsessed drivers' won the race." Marzia retorts.  
"Hey, Marzia! I see you've met the others!" Vanellope runs into the scene. When Marzia and Vanellope stand next to each other, they look a bit like siblings, but definitely not re-colours. " Well, somebody show Marzia her room. Adios, Minors." And as soon as she arrived, Vanellope left.  
"So you're the new character?" Rancis says. "I'm Rancis."  
"I sure am. And I know who you are. Vanellope told me about the racers I should watch out for. 1st, herself, 2nd, Taffyta, 3rd, Rancis, 4th, Candlehead. And I think there are more characters, too." Marzia replies, flicking her ponytail.  
"Ugh, will you please quit the whole self-obsessed-sorta-like-Rancis thing?" Taffyta complains, jealous of all the attention the newbie is getting. In turn, Marzia flips her hair again.  
"It's not my fault I was programmed fabulous." Marzia tells the lollypop-loving racer.  
"You've met Marzia, but do you want the rest of the update info?" The mono-tone voice of Sour Bill, the only nice sour related guy in Sugar Rush, asks the racers. They nod eagerly. "Good. Well, the game is now HD, Diet Cola Mountain is now finished, and there are some new tracks. There are five new racers, Marzia the only one that will be racing for the time being, the other four still learning, and will start racing when they have 'grown up'. There are now movies* that show _exactly_ what happens in the new arcade screening room... Anything else? Oh yes. Sugar Rush now has a villain."  
"What?" All the racers except for Marzia (didn't know that there wasn't one already) and Rancis (Realizing how better he looks in HD) shout.  
"Yes... His name is Simon SourDrizz."

_***There will be chapters where the arcade players (A.K.A. You readers) will 'watch' these 'movies'.**_

If anyone reads this story...

_**oh yeah, I am planning to update all of my stories this Easter holiday, btw.**_


	2. Floor 3

"Does... does Vanellope know?" Adorabeezle asks shyly. the Sour Drop nods, and takes his leave.  
"Wait, doesn't somebody need to take Marzia to her room?" Candlehead exclaims. Taffyta shrugs.  
"We're all going that way." She states. "Remember she's in room 3 - the floor - D. Haha, 3D... I'm guessing the other newbies will be on the new forth floor."  
The rest went to their rooms, the third floor bunkers - A, Gloyd, B, Rancis, C, Adorabeezle - left to show Marzia her room.  
"They pre-decorated the rooms to the racer's candy or chocolate, and unique style to a T." Gloyd tells Marzia.  
"Whoa, more than a mouthful for you, Gloyd. Since when did you get so smart?" Rancis sniggers at his frenemy, who sticks out his tongue.  
"Ignore them." Adorabeezle mutters.  
"Well, night. First day of races for you tomorrow, Marzia." Rancis says, and leaves. Same thing goes for Gloyd.  
"Well, I guess I'll be going." Adorabeezle says, but is stopped by Marzia.  
"Hey, wanna come in for a bit? I mean, if you're not busy..." Marzia suggests, eager to make a friend. Adorabeezle smiles and agrees.  
"Wow, you have a lot of mirrors! It's a bit like Rancis' place, but better." Adorabeezle says, and Marzia laughs.  
"Well, I guess I do... So, whats the history of Sugar Rush? You being around longer than me." Marzia asks. Adorabeezle explains abput Turbo, the lost memories, and about the characters and tracks.  
Marzia tells Adorabeezle a bit about the new tracks: Milkshake Highway, Diet Cola Mountain, Peanut Forest and Sugar Skyline.  
"Peanut Forest?" Adorabeezle giggles. "Wait till Rancis finds out."  
"Wouldn't want to miss that, Adorabeezle. But there a three new boy racers, which will make the current three happy, I'm guessing." Marzia tells Adorabeezle. "But don't tell anyone. secret between us."  
"Alrighty! Oh, and call me Beezie. It's easier than my proper name, Adorabeezle Winterpop." Beezie tells Marzia. "Well, I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess." She waves goodbye, and leaves.  
Marzia looks at herself in a mirror, and sees exactly what she looks like for the first time. She frowns at her skirt and hair band. "Looks like Hershey's PeanutButter Cup wrappers... or just cup cake cases." She mumbles, shrugs and goes to her new bed.


	3. First Crash

"Hey, Beezie, wait up!" Marzia yells, dashing down the stairs and outside. Adorabeezle rolls her eyes, watching her new best friend.  
"You take too long sorting out yourself for the day! Now, come on, or we'll miss the Random Rooster Race!" Beezie calls back to Marzia. They hop into their karts and speed to the start line.  
"Hey, my people! Today's Random Rooster Race is gonna be at the Sugar Skyline! I know it's new, but I'll probably still win." Vanellope announces, and jumps down from her stand and into her kart.  
The go signal is sent, and the racers zoom up the extra large and wide rainbow strip.  
It is almost as if there are no dangers or traps on this track, with the rainbow beneath their tires and the sky and liquorice arches above their helmets. But there are.  
Attached to the arches are cubes of fudge that slam down every ten seconds or so.  
Of course, something has to go wrong.  
Marzia is in 4th, only Vanellope, Taffyta and Rancis ahead of her. She speeds up. She doesn't notice something major. The fudge brick slams down in front of her.  
She spins right to the edge of the track, the only thing stopping her from falling is a fairly thin strawberry belts. Her kart rocks only on two wheels, but slams back down onto four. It's Marzia's first crash.  
If it wasn't her first crash, she would probably fire up the engine again, and try to make up for the lost time and spaces. But it is her first crash.  
Instead, she is paralyzed with fear, too shocked to do anything else. Her digital heart is pounding in her pixilated chest. The rest finish the race.  
"Hey, Rancis, have you seen Marzia?" Adorabeezle asks, but freezes when she sees on the results board Marzia never finished the race.  
"What? But she loves racing! She wouldn't just drop out!" Rancis exclaims, confused. Vanellope walks over.  
"Rancis, Adorabeezle, find Marzia and make sure she's okay. Tell me what happened after." Vanellope orders, and the pair get back into their karts and race up the Sugar Skyline.  
When they find Marzia, she is staring up at the candy floss clouded sky.  
"Marzia!" Adorabeezle and Rancis shout, jumping out of their karts. Marzia squeezes her eyes closed and shakes her head.  
"Guys, I'm right here. No need to scream." She says, pouting.  
"What happened? Are you okay? Why didn't you finish the race?" Adorabeezle asks worriedly.  
"Calm down, Beezie. I crashed, I'm fine and I didn't finish the race because I crashed." Marzia tells her bestfriends, feeling pathetic. She gets out of her kart, and kicks one of the wheels as hard as she can. Then she breaks down in tears.  
"Its your first crash, isn't it?" Rancis asks, a hand on Marzia's shoulder.  
"Don't cry." Adorabeezle says, hugging the crying racer.  
" I feel so pathetic, and now I'm a wreck. I was just so... Scared..." Marzia sniffles.  
"We all were when we had our first crashes." Rancis tells her.  
"But it also made us better racers, because we learnt from our mistakes." Adorabeezle adds, and gets up. "C'mon, lets go home."  
Rancis helps the shaky Marzia to her feet.  
"I might as well represent milkshake right now, I'm so shaky." Marzia smiles, and gets back into her kart. The trio drive back to the Sugar Suites.


	4. Game Central Station

Note: Oh my god I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I got into Nightcore, and found out loads more info about the Velos region (Pokemon gen VI (6)) and my last term of school began and I started my YouTube channel (DareSheDevil). So basically it's been crazy.

-I iz line breaker. Fear me-

Marzia sighs. It had been a week her first crash. She loved the attention, but realized she craved it from a certain somebody. In other news, it is her first time going to the game central station. Crazy. I know. "So, I am going to meet the Trainees at the station, with everyone else." (Submit your OC's to me) Marzia mutters to herself. She turns on her candy mp3, puts on headphones, and begins singing and dancing.  
She spins once more at the end of the song, but trips, falling backwards. She closes her eyes, bracing for impact, but it never arrives. Her headphones fell off her head and around her neck.  
"You should be more careful. Don't want to hurt youself before going to the Game Central Station." A voice said, surpressing a laugh. Marzia opens her eyes, puzzled, and met the eyes of Rancis. They both hurry apart from the dip Rancis had caught Marzia in.  
"So... Why are you here?" Marzia asks, breaking the silence.  
"I was leaving my room, when I heard singing. You left the door unlocked, so I came in." Rancis explains, blushing slightly. Marzia lets out an 'oh'.  
"Well, shall we go?" Rancis asks, and they leave, heading for the Station.


End file.
